


The way to a man's heart

by huntingosprey



Series: JWP2014 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John indulges Sherlock's curiosity, but first has some fun winding him up.</p>
<p> For prompt #12 <b> Imported cheese.</b> Whether it's actual fromage from another country, or dairy product that has been imported from someplace unexpected, or simply a sense of humor from a foreign land, it's up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way to a man's heart

It was frustrating, John had received in the last week six packages none of which he had left Sherlock examine. He was also plotting something, there had been a number of hushed and furtive phone calls in a language that wasn't English. There were long afternoons away from the flat but not spent at the surgery, and, most puzzling was a missing suit. Sherlock was sure John had made away with it but even the most far fetched chain of reasoning couldn't provide a reason why.

And then there was this latest package, it was a food substance from the labels that had covered the outer wrapping. A careful smelling said it was dairy and a visual once over said cheese but beyond that he couldn't identify it, or a reason John had order it. The sound of the front door opening and clsoing broke into his thoughts and he recognised John's steps on the stairs.

"Hi Sherlock." John began as he came through the door "Oh good, it finally arrived!"

"What is it?" Sherlock demanded glaring between the packet and John

"Cheese." John supplied grinning "As you have no doubt deduced."

The glare got hotter but John ignored it swept up the packet and deposited it in the fridge.

"Don't you have some place else to be?" John inquired with a very false sweetness

Sherlock didn't dignify that with an answer instead sweeping out of the flat, Molly had said she had something very interesting for him to see at the morgue.

John watched him go before setting to work, he had a lot to do and possible not very much time to do it in.

oOo

Sherlock returned to the flat that evening slightly less grumpy than he'd been when he left it, the corpse Molly had received had indeed shown symptoms of an unusual illness and the autopsy which she had let him help with had been very informative. Shoving the front door closed he turned to ascend the stairs and stopped, sat on the steps was a parcel wrapped in tissue paper with the instruction is John's handwriting:

Sherlock

Wear this.

Frowning he removed the tissue paper to reveal a set of clothes, a pair of lightweight cotton loose trousers and a long tunic all in a deep purple with fine silver embroidery over it. Swiftly shucking his clothes he slid into the things John had left for him. They explained the missing suit, the clothes were trailered to fit him perfectly.

Climbing the stairs his sense where assailed by a rich complex smell and when he opened the door the living room had been transformed gone where the chairs and coffee table and the floor was spread with an elaborately patterned rug which was spread with food. John came in from the kitchen dress in a deep blue version of what he was wearing, John smiled and steeped forward to offer him a tall glass of something thick and smelt of mint.

"You expressed an interest in Afghan cooking a couple of months ago." John said with a grin "That case with the poisoned curry."

"You researched how to cook dishes, ordered the ingredients," Sherlock asked all his focus narrowed on John "even to the point of buying clothes for me just to satisfy my curiosity?"

"For a case Sherlock!" John protested with a grin "Come on, sit down and lets find out if you can stomach the sour taste of that Quroot cheese you were glaring at this morning."


End file.
